It is known that vehicular lamp assemblies include a rear combination lamp which is mounted to the back of the vehicle body, as well as a lid lamp which is mounted to the trunk. Both lamps include an outer lens. An example of this is shown in FIG. 3, where a combination lamp assembly 10 is adjacently-spaced relative to a lid lamp assembly 20 such that the former is secured within or otherwise mounted to a quarter panel 30 or related vehicular structure while the latter is secured within or otherwise mounted to a trunk lid 40 or related pivoting or moveable door-like structure. A gap 50 defines a boundary between the stationary quarter panel 30 and the movable trunk lid 40. Both assemblies are covered by a respective lens 11, 21 that has generally transparent optical properties with either red tinted or clear (that is to say, not tinted) portions.
In one form of the known art, a single light source 12 is situated within the combination lamp assembly 10. A disadvantage of such a configuration is that a beam pattern that can be seen from behind a vehicle only emanates from the combination lamp assembly 10, as the lid lamp assembly 20 has no source of light. This in turn limits the amount of surface area on the rear of the vehicle that can provide indicia of braking, turning, reversing or other maneuver and lighting functions.
In another form of the known art, light sources 12 (only one of which is presently shown) may be situated within each of their respective lamp assemblies 10, 20. While a more comprehensive rearward-projecting beam pattern is available, such a configuration necessitates additional complexity in that duplicates of bulbs, housing structure, electric wiring or the like are used. Such complexity adds to overall cost, including the cost associated with installing and maintaining such extra equipment.
The author of the present disclosure has identified a need for a vehicular lamp assembly that provides a high degree of vehicular rearward illumination without the cost or complexity associated with having multiple light sources.